


鸟雀呼晴

by Samarium_AL



Series: 中国古典文学选修课 [2]
Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 看见马口的新图片，想写就写了，所以比较粗糙。慎最近两次眼部的妆我都好喜欢。
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Hasegawa Makoto
Series: 中国古典文学选修课 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898434
Kudos: 2





	鸟雀呼晴

时节已是秋季，而暑热不消。连日的雨时大时小，但几乎没有停下来过。

慎下课回家，进门被Mars缠着玩了一会儿，才往屋里走。

原来学长在冲澡啊。外面雨太大，几乎盖过了浴室的水声。留心倾听，慎才发现，雨中果然有鸟鸣。

也没有确切的在一起的日期，但算下来也快一年了。慎在门外喊了一声“我回来了”，树关了水，应一声，然后打开龙头继续冲洗。

笨蛋学长，我是想和你一起洗呀。

Mars跳到慎的腿上，冲他喵喵叫。慎拿起七夕逛夜市带回来的扇子，无聊把玩着。

学长洗好出来了。只有双唇相碰，两个人轻轻吻了一下，然后一个去洗澡，另一个去喂猫。

慎在里面的时间有点久，树刚刚洗过澡，又等得有些焦急，愈发觉得闷热。

这一阵是蒙蒙细雨，树推开窗，在窗下点了一根线香。线香是逛夜市的时候，慎摸奖摸到的。

“哇，学长点了那个荷花香诶！”

慎一出浴室门，就闻到微风送来的阵阵香气。溽暑消了大半，他又拿起那把折扇，夸张地把香气往自己脸上扇。幼稚极了，他自己都咯咯地笑起来。

树刚从冰箱里取了冰镇麦茶，回到客厅就看见慎调皮的背影。

鸟又叽叽喳喳地叫起来。微风、清香、美人、冷饮，确实是一番舒爽宜人的景象。

端着杯子绕道他面前，树被小小地惊艳到了。

洗过澡的慎自然是白净柔软的，但是涂了粉色的眼影，在皮肤上晕染开，从粉到白的过度恰似荷花的花瓣。

慎颀长的身子坐正，伸手接过麦茶。

他的手臂也很漂亮呢。

“学长看呆了呢。”

树被他说得脸有些红，低头喝麦茶。

“好舒服呀。”

刚洗过澡，正是口渴的时候。慎一口气喝掉一杯麦茶，又举着空杯子向学长索要。

嘴里还含着最后一口没咽下去呢，两腮鼓鼓的，眼睛还忽闪忽闪地眨。

真可爱啊。

树拥抱了可爱的慎。

溽暑既消，再燥热些也无妨。

**Author's Note:**

> 看见马口的新图片，想写就写了，所以比较粗糙。慎最近两次眼部的妆我都好喜欢。


End file.
